The Price of Pride
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Gnomeo feels he never really apologized properly to Featherstone, and he acknowledges the terrible price he and Juliet very nearly paid.


**THE PRICE OF PRIDE  
><strong>

_I absolutely adore "Gnomeo and Juliet". Mostly it's because of James McAvoy, but I also like the overall story and animation (even if it is in 3-D), and of course I'm a fan of Elton John. I saw it in theaters, and needless to say, I got the DVD and the soundtrack when they came out. The DVD was on my birthday wish list, but I decided to not wait until then. If you haven't seen it yet, I strongly recommend you give it a try. _

_It may not be the most epic thing you have ever seen, but it's cute, sweet, and funny, and it's a version of "Romeo and Juliet" with a much more pleasant ending, for a change. _

_Anyway, I present to you my first official G/J fan story. It's short and simple, but I like it, and I hope you will, too.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Characters © Touchstone Pictures<br>**

**Story © unicorn-skydancer08**

_**All rights reserved. **_

* * *

><p>Gnomeo had been restless all night.<p>

Though the little handsome gnome with the blue hat knew he didn't really need to sleep, something kept nagging him, and it wouldn't go away.

He thought of Featherstone, the slightly eccentric yet completely lovable flamingo, who had become a dear friend to him. He cringed as he reflected on how he and Juliet, the beautiful gnome with the red hat he was currently involved with romantically, had been arguing fiercely with one another, how Featherstone had tried to intervene and they'd lashed out at him, telling him to go away and mind his own business. Even now, Gnomeo could still see the look of terrible hurt on Featherstone's face; his ears could still hear the tangible sadness in the flamingo's voice as he had said softly, _"I'm sorry. Sometimes I get a little overexcited, especially having such great new friends…like you. But I know I can be a bit much." _

While Gnomeo and Juliet immediately regretted their harsh treatment of their friend and didn't hesitate to go after him, it dawned on Gnomeo that they'd never made a true apology. When they discovered the photographs and newspaper clippings in the old shed that was Featherstone's home, and Featherstone told them the sad story of how he'd lost the love of_ his_ life, they never actually got around to saying they were sorry.

Though Featherstone clearly showed no ill will toward him or Juliet, Gnomeo still felt he owed his friend an apology.

The little blue gnome's conscience continued to sting and prickle until he couldn't take it anymore and he set out at last to hunt the big plastic bird down. Fortunately, it didn't take long to find Featherstone; on that account, it was not hard to locate him at all, as he easily towered over most of the other garden ornaments and his lurid pink color could be seen a mile away, even at night.

Gnomeo nearly lost his nerve when he did find him, but he braced himself and resolutely took a step forward.

"Featherstone?"

The flamingo, who had been gazing up pensively at the stars, promptly turned in his direction, looking surprised yet pleased to see him. "_Buenas noches_, Gnomeo!" he said in his thick, rich accent. "You still up and about at this hour, _amigo_?"

Gnomeo smiled somewhat lopsidedly as he moved in closer to his companion and stood beside him. "I could very well ask you the same thing, mate." In a moment, his face grew sober, and he repeated earnestly, "Featherstone?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

Featherstone now turned his face full on Gnomeo, his expression one of gentle concern. "What is it, _amigo_?" he asked softly. "Is…is everything okay?"

Gnomeo closed his eyes for just a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out again very slowly. _You can do this,_ he told himself silently. _Just come out and say it. _

When he opened his eyes again, he said, "Featherstone, I…I just wanted to say that…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For that little 'scene' between us the other day," Gnomeo confessed. When Featherstone looked quizzical, he elaborated, "You know, when Juliet and I were having that fight in your yard…and we took it out on you."

Recognition dawned on Featherstone's face. "Oh, that," was all he said as he looked away.

He didn't seem the least bit angry, but there was no mistaking the sadness in his tone, nor in his posture.

"I'm sorry, mate," said Gnomeo contritely.

"I know," the flamingo answered quietly, though he still kept his gaze averted. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. We should never have treated you the way we did. We should never have said those…those terrible things to you."

"And I shouldn't have poked my big beak in where it didn't belong. I should have just stayed out of it."

"You were only trying to help. We were the ones who were in the wrong." Reaching up to place his hand gently on Featherstone's side, Gnomeo besought him, "Will you forgive me, mate? Will you forgive us both? Please?"

At last Featherstone turned back to him, and Gnomeo could swear he caught a hint of a smile. "Of course, I forgive you," Featherstone said reassuringly.

Gnomeo sighed, feeling the weight of guilt on his heart lessen significantly. "Thank you, Featherstone."

What Featherstone said next took him rather by surprise. "What about me? Do you forgive me?"

Gnomeo faltered for a moment before answering, "Er…yeah, sure, mate, I forgive you. But I don't see what there is to forgive you for in the first place."

Now it was Featherstone's turn to sigh. "I shouldn't have meddled the way I did," he said. "What was going on was your business, and I had no right to butt in. But seeing a couple fighting…" He shook his head. "I just can't stand it."

Gnomeo recalled it was due to another couple's foolish pride that cost Featherstone his love. He felt a fresh spasm of guilt as he realized he could have very well lost Juliet in the same way. While it was true that no couple got along flawlessly, that life was not always rainbows and butterflies, all too often people let their pride get in the way. In some cases, that pride became a wedge between them, and sometimes that wedge became an insurmountable wall.

It was due to pride and grievous misunderstandings that the rivalry between the Blue Gnomes and the Red Gnomes became as sore as it did; though the clans got along much better now, time had yet to fully heal the rift between them.

Bowing his head, Gnomeo said humbly, "You were right, though, Featherstone. We'd acted very stupidly that day. Juliet and I had something beautiful going on…and we came dangerously close to throwing it away. We nearly destroyed the tender plant just as it was starting to take root." Tears welled up in his blue eyes, blurring his surroundings. "If I had lost Juliet…" Again he faltered for a time before he was able to finish, and then it was with a noticeable crack in his voice. "I couldn't bear it." Unable to control himself, he covered his face with his hands and began to weep. He sank to the ground, as if his stumpy legs could no longer support him.

"_Amigo_…" Featherstone's solicitous voice sounded above him.

Gnomeo said nothing, only went on sobbing. Several of his tears found their way through the gaps in his trembling fingers, and they cascaded to the ground like tiny raindrops.

Slowly, Featherstone settled to the ground alongside his friend, curling around him in the fashion of a cat. Gnomeo felt the beak rub against him ever so gently, heard the voice whisper repeatedly, "It's okay…it's okay…"

They stayed that way for a long time, until at last Gnomeo was able to pull himself together. Ashamed to have broken down in front of Featherstone like that, he rubbed his hand self-consciously over his face, trying vainly to brush the tears away.

"I'm sorry," he said throatily. "I—I didn't mean to fall to pieces like that."

"No need to be sorry," Featherstone answered gently. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone. My beak is buttoned."

Despite himself, Gnomeo gave out a short, half-choked laugh. When he looked up again, his face still glistening with moisture, he said, "Thanks, Featherstone. Thanks for being such an amazing friend."

Featherstone smiled.

"You helped save Juliet and me from making the biggest, most horrible mistake of our lives. We owe you big-time, mate."

Again, Featherstone said nothing, but the look on his face said plenty. Gnomeo hugged him, and as he drew back and climbed to his feet once more, he asked, "You're sure you forgive me?"

"No hard feelings," Featherstone promised as he stood as well. "All water under the bridge now. Live and let live, like they say."

For the first time that evening, a genuine smile spread over Gnomeo's face, while his heart filled to overflowing with gratitude and affection. He gave Featherstone one final hug before saying, "Well, that's all I really came for tonight. Goodnight, mate."

"See you in the morning, _amigo_."

Gnomeo then turned and went his own way, feeling a world of better about himself and the rest of the world around him.

As he walked in the moonlight, listening to the soft sounds of the crickets and the leaves rustling in the night breeze, he thought of just how lucky he was to have someone like Featherstone in his life…and Juliet. Gnomeo made a solemn vow to himself on the spot that he would always hold fast to Juliet, that nothing would ever come between them again. Love was a gift far too precious to lose…and pride exacted a price that was far too great to pay.


End file.
